Power
by smiledip03
Summary: Instead of tossing the amulet at a rock, Mabel decides to keep the amulet for herself. The more she uses it, the more she feels less in control of her body. The amulet controls Mabel, and she becomes overwhelmed with her new power. Dipper must stop her before she does something that she will regret!


**K so this is my new story and I hope you like it. Please comment on it if it's any good or what i can fix. Well, i hope you like it!**

 _Mabel held the amulet tight in her grip surrounded by a teal glow. She floated down to the hovering above the ground Dipper and Gideon._

"Listen Gideon,"she started sternly" It's over. I will never, ever date you."

"Ya" Dipper said.

Mabel dropped the two boys to the ground, a small cloud of dust formed as they landed.

"And I think I'll keep this, so you don't ever mess around with us again." Mabel said. She didn't want him trying to hurt Dipper again.

Gideon slowly backed towards the woods, whispering something the twins couldn't quite make out. As for them, they walked home towards the Mystery Shack. They stumbled in to the den, tripping over the sleeping Waddles.

"Where have you two runts been?" Stan asked He was sitting on the couch waching the commercial for the Owl Trowl.

"We were fighting Gideon in the woods." Dipper replied putting a band-aid on a small cut he got from falling on a sharp rock.

"You guys okay?" he asked, without showing even the slightest form of worry or care.

"Ya, were good" the kids said as they walked up to their room. They shut the door behind them.

"Gideon is really getting on my nerves." Dipper said, slouching off the side of his bed. Mabel did the same.

"I know, right?" she replied" Like, what does he want with us and Stan anyways?"

"I don't know, but it must be pretty important."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure" Dipper said thoughtfully. There was an awkward silence after that.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Mabel said, breaking the stone cold silence"What if I use the amulet!"

"I don't think thats such a good idea." Dipper said worriedly.

"Why not?" she asked. She really wanted to use it. She knew her brother knew better than her, but she could make her own decisions.

"I don't know, like what if you get hurt? You could lift something and have it fall right on you. You could break your spleen or fracture your arm or something" he said. He didn't want his sister to get hurt and she knew it.

"Well, you might be right, but I lifted you, me, and Gideon up all at once! Maybe i could try again."

"Fine, just don't get hurt okay? I'm going downstairs to get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." she replied. She was actually starving, but she had a secret Summerween candy stash she kept in a loose board on the floor.

Hmm, maybe my first test with my amulet is to lift the board to get my candy, she thought.

She grabbed her amulet and clenched it tightly in her fists, as if it were going to save her life. Than, she focused all her attention to the loose board. Suddenly, the loose board began to lift up. She dropped it to the ground and then focused all her attention to the jack-o-melon with candy in it. She lifted it up off the ground and floated it towards her. She got up off the floor and pointed her finger at the melon. She whooshed it around in the air, causing little pieces of candy to fall out onto the floor. Mabel made the jack-o-melon do swirls and loop-d-loops and even infinity signs.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Grunkle Stan walked in.

" Sweetie, have you seen my-" Stan stopped at the sight of the floating watermelon. The door slamming open had caused Mabel to lose her concentration,and drop the candy to the ground, but not fast enough.

'W-was that jack-o-melon really flying?" he stared in awe at the once floating and twirling jack-o-melon, which was never lifeless, lying helplessly on the floor.

"Um, i can explain"

 **End of chapter one! HA! CLIFFHANGER! Guess you'll just have to wait and see for than next chapter of whats gonna happen to Mabel. Thanks for reading! Updates coming soon!**


End file.
